Mamochan, Mon Amour
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: Valentine's Day has come, and Usagi's scrambling to find the perfect gift. Everything goes disastrously wrong, and she learns that true love is not shown in gifts, but from actions and the heart.


Disclaimer: Wails at her misfortune of not being named Naoko Takeuchi.

A/N: I know, I know, I'm a couple days off, but here's a Valentine's Day fic for Sailor Moon! Lots of Usagi/Mamoru mushiness ahead! Read and review!

**Mamo-chan, Mon Amour**

"It's the best day of the year! Valentine's Day!" Minako whooped. "This year I shall surely find love on this day of days!"

"Not jumping up and down screaming, you won't," Rei sniffed irritably at her display. "Perhaps you'll lure out some monkeys, but not men. And didn't you say the _same _exact thing last year?"

"Baka, Rei-chan! You're so mean!"

"Mean, or right?" Rei shot back smoothly, glancing around the street to make sure they weren't drawing attention. Minako had a tendency to do that, and it could be down-right embarrassing most of the time.

"What are you getting Mamoru-san?" Makoto inquired of her friend strolling beside her.

"I don't know," Usagi replied truthfully. "It has to be special... worthy of Mamo-chan!"

"But it's the thought that counts," Ami reminded her gently. "Not the gift."

"I know that, Ami-chan. But Mamo-chan deserves so much more than I can give!" the golden halo head sighed wistfully, gazing into her purse mournfully. "I wish I had more money."

"He'll love anything you give him, Usagi. Don't worry," Rei told her sternly and reasonably.

"Flowers are good. And chocolate," Makoto suggested. "Guys love chocolate."

"Mamo-chan loves chocolate... I suppose I could get him that. And roses... for the Tuxedo Kamen-sama side of him," she blushed. Even though she had known Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen for a long time now, just the thought of her caped protector made her heart flutter, as it always had since he first swooped down and saved her.

"Then let's go!" Minako exclaimed cheerfully, ever the bubbly one as she dragged the other four into the nearest store.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A few minutes later, Usagi was proudly carrying a small bouquet of perfect red roses in one hand and a box of fine chocolate in the other. She had spent all her money, but the absence of it brought her no regret, as it usually did when she blew it all. No, this was for her special Mamo-chan, and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he received his first Valentine from her!

The girls had lingered behind at the little shop, in order to give Usagi time to give Mamoru his gift. Although it was better for them anyways... the cashier was a hot blonde and Minako was determined he would be her Valentine's Day miracle man. At the moment, she was wooing him with all the flirting and womanly charms she had.

Soft wetness began caressing Usagi's face, and she looked up to the sky in dismay. It was sprinkling.

"My gifts!" the blonde whined, trying to protect the box and bouquet, but it was useless. "Oh, shoot."

She began sprinting to Mamoru's apartment complex a few blocks down, before the rain became worse.

A minute or two later, the tall looming building came into view. Usagi cried out in joy, but halfway through the noise became surprised. Her foot caught in a sidewalk crack, and the girl felt herself falling foward. On instinct, her hands flew out to break the impact, but all too late she forgot her hands were full.

Usagi could do nothing as she watched the gifts tumble to the ground in slow motion. The bouquet slammed into a small, muddy puddle, the roses becoming dislodged from their previous intricate design.

The box of chocolates landed right below the Moon child, but she could do nothing as her knee connected with the box. There was a terrible squelching noise as her weight crumpled the box and the chocolate squares became chocolate squishes. Her other knee scraped the rough sidewalk painfully.

"Ow!" Usagi wailed, immediately grabbing her leg around the knee area as she fell back onto her butt. She ignored the blood welling in her new cut as she gathered the sorry-looking box into her shaking hands. It was most definitely ruined, and bent at an odd angle. Still, the one named Sailor Moon fostered some hope that perhaps some chocolates had been salvaged. She gingerly took off the lid, and looked in.

Her face fell forlornly.

Most of the chocolate was squished flat. Sorrow constricted her lungs and Usagi felt her lower lip trembling.

"Dammit," she choked out. In despair, the girl flung the box from her, where it landed in the mud puddle, next to the roses. Those she _knew _were beyond repair. She wasn't a florist, and even if the lone roses were to be placed back into the bouquet, she would find some way to make it look terrible, even without meaning to.

Usagi's face crumpled and she buried her head in her knees. Just great, the first Valentine's Day gift she ever got Mamoru, she'd ruined, and all because of her clumsiness.

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan," Usagi whimpered, scrubbing at her face fiercely as she cried.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mamoru hummed as he walked, clutching a bouquet of pure, virgin white and passionate red roses. The moment he'd seen them, he knew they were perfect for his Usako. The white reminded him of her great inner goodness, while the red reminded him of their undying love.

It started to rain, but the ebony-haired man paid it no worry. He was close to home anyways. As he rounded the corner, Mamoru stopped dead.

"Usako?"

In the middle of the sidewalk, and in the drizzling rain, his odangoed angel was sobbing, knees up to her head as she crouched, rocking back and forth as if trying to console herself.

He hurried over and bent down to her level, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Usako?"

The blonde shot up, tear-stained eyes wide, but then she realized who it was and sank into Mamoru's arms, sniffling and clutching almost desperately at his green coat.

"Oh Mamo-chan, it's terrible," she moaned.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked in concern, kissing the top of her head soothingly.

"I'm sorry... gifts-fall, wet...no present..." Usagi struggled to say through her muffled voice, jumbling up her words.

"Honey, I can't understand what you're saying."

With a great, supposedly calming sniff, Usagi lifted her face from its burrowing position in his chest. She wiped at her lingering tears and pulled away from him. Slowly, she collected the soggy roses and bouquet, then the flattened box of chocolates. With a shaky voice, the odango explained while showing him the presents,

"I was going to give these to you, for Valentine's Day... but I had a klutz attack and dropped them, and squished the chocolates when I fell on them." The tears were renewed in her glistening eyes as she told the woeful tale. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I ruined Valentine's Day."

She didn't expect what came next.

Mamoru started laughing.

So much so he had to clutch the sides of his stomach in his mirth.

"Why... why are you laughing?" Usagi inquired, gazing at him oddly, and with more than a little concern.

"Oh, Usako, Usako, Usako..." he chuckled, grabbing a very surprised Moon Princess into his arms in a crushing hug. "I don't need any presents to know you love me! I like you just the way you are; klutz attacks and all!"

"You...you aren't sad I ruined your gift?" Usagi spoke, swallowing as she gazed up at him with skepticism in her cerculean orbs.

"Just knowing that you thought of _getting_ me a gift and then coming to my apartment, _in the rain_ no less to give it to me, makes my heart warm!"

A smile lit up Usagi's face as he stroked her cheek lovingly. Then, he plopped the bouquet of reds and whites into her unsuspecting arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Usako."

For a moment, Usagi was speechless in awe at her present, then cried, "You _are_ too good to be true! Oh Mamo-chan! Happy Valentine's Day! I love you so much... I just wish I had something for you."

"I have your love. That's better than good for me."

Careful not to ruin the flowers, Usagi leaned in and captured Mamoru's lips in a kiss. When they pulled away, Mamoru's eyes were bright.

"Come on. Let's get you out of the rain. You're soaked!" he chuckled, pulling his fallen angel to her feet; the epitome of gentlemanly chivalry. "And we'll take care of that knee too."

Usagi just laughed, falling into his arms as they began strolling to the double doors of the apartment complex, oblivious to the rain on this day of love. Cuddling into his warmth, Usagi thanked the heavens above for her knight in shining armor.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. Please review; it means more than you know and lets me know, as an author, if I can do better... or if my story is simply too fantastic to criticize :-D 

**AngelMoon Girl**


End file.
